Кратер Ун'Горо
Кратер Ун'Горо ("Земля Богов" на языке Киражи) находится в Южном Калимдоре, между Танарисом, Силитусом и Ульдумом. Хотя территория окружена практически со всех сторон пустынными районами, здесь совсем не пустынная местность. Регион наполнен всевозможными экзотическими растениями и не менее экзотическими животными. В центре региона находится кратер большого вулкана. Вокруг вулкана по медленно остывающей лаве ходят огненные элементали. Пилоны на хребтах кратера игнорируют какие либо объяснения, несмотря на тщательное изучение. Они могут описывать время, когда титаны могут появиться в Азероте во время своего второго визита. Посещение также отмечается на голограммах в Ульдамане и перед Ульдумом. Аватара Фрейи, наводит на мысли, что Ун'Горо такое же место как и Низина Шолазар, где титаны выполняли эксперименты по созданию новых форм жизни в Азероте. Ун'Горо известен многим, кто играл в Нинтендо. В настоящем мире название употребляется немного другое: Нгоронгоро Кратер. История Члены экспедиции Маршала говорят о легендах, в которых кратер Ун'горо - нечто вроде плавильни, где титаны создавали первые расы. Титаны, возможно, помещали результаты своих трудов в это плато, чтобы просмотреть, способны ли они выжить в этом мире. Когда титаны покинули Азерот, последним их экспериментов стали большие рептилии, которые населяют это место до сих пор. Их явный размер и сила, а так же удаленность кратера от других цивилизации, надежно сохраняет область от внешних факторов. В самом ли деле это место создали титаны или нет - не известно. Но геологи и ученые говорят, что единственный способ, с помощью которого должна была получиться в природе такая низменность - гигантское воздействие извне нашего мира. Присутствие хребта Огненного Пера в центре Ун'горо, откуда ключом льется литая земля, возможно, объясняется падением древнего метеора, что подтверждают эту теорию. Но все же, если это так, то почему не пострадала ни одна из ближайших областей? И почему в этом месте появились столь странные существа, которых нет ни Элитные зоны * Путь Ужаса Пути сообщения : Застава Маршалла : Мшистая горка Прилегающие регионы Cataclysm В Cataclysm, Кратер Ун'Горо принял небольшие изменения. Теперь здесь два мастера воздушных путей, а также добавлены некоторые виды флоры. Измененние локацииFrejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: * Вулкан Огненного Венца – недалеко появился новый транспортный путь сообщения Мшистая горка. * Горячие источники Голакка – добавлены новые квестодатели, добавлены новые монстры * Плато Железного Камня – недалеко появилась новая подзона Тревожные сады, заполненная Кровоцветами и новыми деревьями; над Платом появилась подзона, названная Shaper's Terrace, в которой появилась Связующая спираль; внутри постройки находится элитный титан 85 уровня Набия (Дозорная). * Укрытие Маршалла – Каменные Стражи захватили убежище; НИПы из укрытия теперь построили заставу на юго-востоке от Вулкана Застава Маршалла, теперь есть хозяин таверны. * Путь ужаса – небольшая подзона наполнилась элитными дьявозаврами и Королевой дьявозавров. Выдающиеся личности Задания Ресурсы Обитатели ]] * Кровоцветы * Tar beasts * Дьявозавры * Деметродоны * Элементали огня * Гориллы * Слизнюки * Терродактили * Рапторы * Силитиды * Стегодоны * Големы Редкие существа *Равазавр-матриарх *Матка Завас *Графф *Король Мош *Ак'лок Пилоны и кристаллы В Ун'Горо есть 3 Пилона: Северный , Западный и Восточный Пилоны . Можно заметить, что отсуствует Южный пилон, и единственное заражение этой локации силитидами появилось на юге Кратера. По всех локации можно найти кристаллы силы разных цветов: красный, синий, желтый и заленый. Подробнее можно прочитать об этом в Кристаллы силы. Shaper's Terrace The Shaper's Terrace is a new area in the Crater added in Wrath of the Lich King. It is titan-related. The quest chain to visit the Shaper's Terrace begins with the quest given by Avatar of Freya in Sholazar Basin. Медиа Галерея File:Un'goro 071010 012655 - Golakka Hot Springs - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Горячие источники Голакка File:Un'goro 071010 012715 - Fire Plume Ridge - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Вулкан Огненного Венца File:Un'goro 071010 012806 - Marshal's Stand - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Застава Маршалла File:Un'goro 071010 013156 - The Roiling Gardens - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Тревожные сады File:Un'goro 071010 013243 - The Shaper's Terrace - Kirkburn 12319.jpg| Видео 425px 425px Изменения в обновлениях * * * * Замечания Внешние ссылки en:Un'Goro Crater fr:Cratère d'Un'Goro pl:Un'Goro Crater Категория:Местности Категория:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Категория:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Категория:Зоны Категория:Калимдор